villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Higgs
Higgs Monaghan (also known as The Man in the Golden Mask) is the main antagonist of the 2019 sci-fi open world action adventure video game by Hideo Kojima, Death Stranding. He is the supreme leader and a part of the militant separist organization known as the Homo Demens, which is bent on seeking maintain the independence of Edge Knot City, and, they oppose the United Cities of America as well as the Porters, mainly Sam Porter-Bridges who works for the company Bridges. Claiming to understand the truth of the titular Death Stranding event, Higgs is stating it is hard for people to create "connections" as they are unable shaking hands. He also possess the ability of controlling and manifesting a gigantic four-legged Beached Thing, making the cargo delievery man to face a challenge; avoid being eaten to death. In addition, he is also possessing the ability of teleportation. He was portrayed and voiced by , who also voiced the Joker, Pagan Min and Joel. Biography Origins Higgs is coming from an entirely unknown origin, as nothing is truly known of his last name or even if his name really is Higgs. However, it is known that in some point following the cataclysmic event of the Death Stranding, he went to lead the militant separist organization known as the Homo Demens, taking to wear a golden-black mask to control a giant octopus-like Beached Thing he is able to manifest in addition to his capability to teleport himself. ''Death Stranding'' Eventually, his plans temporarily succeed until he is defeated, seemingly to death, by Sam after a battle with him nearby the Edge Knot City. Personality Ever since that he was existing, Higgs is mostly known as an extremely intelligent, dark, cold, manipulative and often destructive individual, whose seeking nothing but maintaining the independence of Edge Knot City, believing that the United Cities of America and the Bridges Company led by Die-Hardman, is doing anything wrong and causes further damage to the rest of the world like it has not suffered enough before, that is why he is always making such dark usage in the Homo Dems against Bridges and the UCCA. Although he is an anti-villain, Higgs is proven to be a gifted and powerful anarchist, who would use any kinds of murderous or savage actions to carry out his actions, and, he is even a ruthless sadist as he is manifesting his Beached-Thing in order to make the cargo man facing a challenge; avoid being eaten alive to death. He is claiming of knowing the titular Death Stranding event ,and, attempts manipulating people into joining him to "know the truth", doing so to Sam. Additionally, Higgs is shown to be an extremely flamboyant, charismatic, and sarcastic when speaking with Sam, taunting Sam by asking "Sound like fun?" after throwing a perilous challenge the deliveryman's way, with also being shown as an extremely smug and prideful toward his work and his actions, evidenced when he brags about his connection to the "other side". More evidence to his ruthless sadistic nature is shown, as he is capturing Bridget and forcefully licks her face, in addition to being a near-predator-like individual. Powers & Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence': Higgs is a gifted intellect, so wise and sophisticated that he is knowing how to ulitize his intelligence against Sam and other people he comes across. *'Leadership': Higgs is also an extremely gifted and powerful leader to the Homo Dems, using them as sort of "pawns" to advance his agenda. *'Psychological Warfare': Thanks to being so manipulative and cunning, Higgs is known to be a very skilled psychological warrior, demonstrating it when licking Bridget's face or using his Beached-Thing as an obstacle to others. *'Master Strategist': Higgs is using his men and his intelligence to know when and how to carry out his actions, doing so in almost every point in the game. *'Teleportation': Higgs is having the superhuman ability to teleport himself. *'BT Manifestation Ability': Higgs is able to create, control and even transform into his own octopus-like Beached Thing. Gallery HiggsBridges.png Higgs-and-Sam.png Higgs-defeated.png Higgs-wish.png Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist of the story, Higgs is defeated and killed before the game's finale. *This is Troy Baker's second collaboration with Hideo Kojima, the first was Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, where Baker voiced Revolver Ocelot. de:Higgs Monaghan Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Genocidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Amoral Category:Arrogant Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic Category:Supervillains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Perverts